Detention, Potions, and Professor Snape
by MagiCal-13
Summary: This is a story about Severus Snape falling in love with Harry Potter. All because of detention, a mixed up potion, and a bad breakup, Severus and Harry are falling head over heels in love with each other. This gripping love story will catch the hearts of many. *All the characters and settings belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own the characters and never will.*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Harry lay on his stomach in the Gryffindor common room. He was working on his essay for potions. He has to write two rolls of parchment on poison antidotes. Two whole rolls!

He flipped through his potions book, '_Advanced Potion Making_'. Luckily, he had discovered a whole chapter to use for his essay.

He heard the door of the common room open, and turned around, hoping it was Hermione. Instead, in came Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. They were laughing, and Harry grinned. He loved Dean's smile.

"Hey, mate!" Dean called, waving to Harry.

Harry sat up and closed his ink. He waved back, and Dean came over to sit on an armchair in front of the fire.

"Ah, the potions essay! I forgot!" Seamus cried, swearing under his breath.

Seamus then darted upstairs, to work on the essay that was due tomorrow.

Harry looked at Dean, and Dean looked at Harry. Harry stood up and sat on the chair with Dean.

Harry and Dean were 'dating'. Harry was avoiding becoming a couple, as much as he liked Dean. He felt a connection, but not as strong as Harry felt it should be if they were dating.

Harry scooted into the shape of Dean's body. He felt warm in front of the fire, and snuggling with someone he really liked.

As his head swarmed with thoughts of the essay, and of his mixed feelings with Dean, he barely knew he was falling asleep until he was already out.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!"

Harry stirred, grunting and turning over. Well, halfway turning over. Until he fell off of the chair he fell asleep on.

"Dean?" Harry asked the blurred shape above him.

"No mate, it's Ron."

"Oh. Where's Dean?"

"I don't know, but I think he left you a note…"

"Give me it!"

Harry felt Ron jam a crumpled up note in his hand. Harry opened it and squinted, but he only saw a blurry blob.

"You might need these too…" Ron handed Harry his glasses.

Harry thanked Ron and read the note.

_Babe-_

_I had to leave so I could work on something._

_But, it's a surprise, but you can find out about it later today! Meet me in the Room of Requirement at 3:00._

_Don't worry; you'll be able to get in. _

_See you later!_

_Love, Dean_

Harry frowned and Ron leaned over his shoulder to try to read the note.

Harry pinned the paper to his chest.

"No!" He cried. "I'll tell you later."

Harry shyly shoved the note in his pocket.

Only a few hours later, Harry found himself standing in the Room of Requirement.

Dean sat on a large bed, with curtains like the one in the dormitories.

He was wearing a dark indigo robe and a large Persian rug was spread out on the floor. The whole scene was romantic and just the style Harry liked.

"Come here," Dean said, gesturing.

Harry slowly walked over to where Dean was standing. Dean helped him remove his clothes and climb into bed. Dean dropped his robe and climbed into bed with Harry.

The next day Harry could tell that Dean thought they were 'official' now. In one day, Dean went on the school intercom and read a love poem for Harry, Got Fred and George to throw flowers on him as he walked down the hall, and slipped a love note under Harry's pillow.

Harry felt totally uncomfortable, and Dean didn't know it.

Harry needed some girl help. Ever since he came out as gay, Hermione has been eager to share her vast knowledge about love.

After his classes, Harry went to find Hermione in the library. She was reading a Herbology textbook as he plopped down next to her.

"Hey," he said.

"What's up?"

"I'm having relationship problems with Dean."

"Really? I thought you two were hitting it off. That poem he read on the intercom was nice."

Harry groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"I know," he cried. "But I actually don't like him as a serious long term boyfriend. When we started 'going out' I thought it would be for a few weeks. I didn't think it would go on this long."

"Well…" Hermione said, thinking.

"And last night we did 'the thing' so now he totally thinks its long term. I'm just nervous and stressed and I don't know what to do."

After a minute, Hermione finally spoke. "Well I think you should break up."

"You mean just like that? Walk up to him and break up?"

"Well, more or less, yes. Just let him know that as serious as he may think it is, you just don't feel a serious connection."

"Ok…I think that's easy enough. Thanks Hermione."

"You're welcome Harry."

Hermione smiled and hugged Harry.

"Good luck," she whispered.

Harry waved to her and started to make his way back to his dormitory. He could do this…

The next morning was Saturday, so Harry had no classes. He woke up to see a blurry shape standing in front of his bed.

Harry grabbed his glasses and blinked as that shape came in to focus. There stood Dean, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey babe," Dean said, leaning in and kissing Harry's cheek. Harry gave a weak smile and accepted the flowers.

"Dean, we need to talk," Harry muttered.

"What?" Dean's smile faltered.

"We need to talk."

At this point, Dean looked downright depressed, angry, and confused. He knew what was coming. Harry did his best to keep his eyes locked on Dean's as he explained the situation.

"Well, I think we should take a break. I don't feel a serious connection. I know I've leaded you on and I'm so sorry. I want to stay friends, but I just don't think we would work as a couple."

Dean looked so angry Harry couldn't help but look down and twiddle his thumbs.

"Are you serious?" Dean shouted. "I thought we had something! But I guess not. I guess the little Chosen One is too good for some people. Thanks a lot for everything. I loved you. I loved you for your brains and your personality. But I was wrong about both of those things. You're actually a giant idiot who plays people on for fun."

Dean snatched the flowers, threw then on the floor, and stomped on them. Harry could feel the tears starting to fall.

Harry jumped out of bed and ran out of the dormitory.

"Good, I'm glad you're leaving!" Harry could hear Dean yell after him. "I don't ever want to see someone like you again! Stay away from me!"

Harry had his head down and he was running through the castle, muttering things under his breath. He didn't realize that he was in the Professors' corridor until he ran into someone and felt both of them fall backward.

"Hey!" Harry screeched. He looked up and met burning charcoal eyes.

"Watch where you're going Potter" Snape hissed. "What are you doing in this corridor?"

"I w-was j-j-just not p-paying attention" Harry stuttered. For some reason, it wasn't until now that he realized how…_good_ Snape looked with his hair all tousled and his pajamas askew.

"Obviously you were not paying attention. I would like to see you in detention, all this week at 7 o'clock pm, starting tonight." Snape said sternly, standing up and straightening himself.

"Yes sir," Harry said. But he continued to stand there, staring at Snape.

"Leave, Potter. You are not supposed to be in this corridor."

"Yes sir," Harry said, turning and started to walk away. As he looked back at Snape, he could swear that he saw Snape smile to himself. Yes, _smile_. Harry shook his head and hurried down the corridor.

Well, that's all for now guys!

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry was still dazed about his 'run-in' with Snape. He didn't know what happened, and he didn't want to know. His thoughts ranged from, 'Maybe there is something between us' to 'Why was Snape _smiling_ when I bumped into him, the pervert.'

As he made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, he turned from sad to angry to confused. He couldn't even concentrate on walking because he was so jumbled.

Harry stopped walking and ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't help but cry. He leaned against the wall and tried to control himself.

_Deep breaths_, he told himself, sliding down the wall and putting his forehead between his knees. Just thinking about how pathetic he looked made him sick.

_Why did he feel this way about bumping into a teacher? Was it a big deal? NO. If it was such a 'not a big deal' moment then why was his stomach tingling?_

Harry decided he would go and find Ron in the Great Hall to talk. He stood up slowly; as he felt dizzy and was afraid he might faint.

He then hurried to the Great Hall to seek out Ron.

Harry saw Ron sitting at the Gryffindor table across from Hermione. As usual, he had a plate piled high with sausage and bacon.

Ron caught a glimpse of Harry and gave a wave. He was stuffing as much food in his mouth as he could.

Harry hurried over and sat next to Ron. Ron was looking quite sloppy, his tie hung untied around his neck, his cuffs were unbuttoned, and his cloak lay forgotten across the bench. Hermione looked neat and clean as usual, and she was eating a healthy meal while reading a book that was propped against the milk jug.

"Whath up?" Ron asked, his mouth stuffed with food.

"I need to talk to you..." Harry said softly.

"Ith it about Dean?"

"How did you know about Dean?"

"Hermione."

Harry shot Hermione a look, and she shrugged.

"We just want to help you Harry," Hermione said.

Harry sighed and shook his head.

"Can we just talk? In private?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded. "When I finish eating," He said, piling more food onto his plate. Hermione shook his head at him as she ate some fruit.

Harry became restless waiting. He tapped his foot, fiddled with his buttons, and drummed his fingers against the table.

"Ok Harry, we get the idea, you don't like waiting," Hermione said, marking her place in her book and putting it on her lap.

"Ron, since you insist on eating _so_ much, I'm going to walk Harry back to the Common Room, and you can meet us there. Ok?" Hermione said, exasperated.

"Ok," Ron said; his mouth still full.

Harry and Hermione then made their way through corridors and up the stairs to the Common Room.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Hermione asked, as they made themselves comfortable in front of the fire.

"Just something that happened to me after I broke up with Dean," Harry said.

"Well what is it?"

"Well I might have accidentally wandered into the Professors' corridor. I was blindly upset after what Dean said to me. Then, I bumped into Snape. He gave me a week's detention and it's starting tonight. And I'm really nervous about it because I _felt_ something about Snape, and I just don't know what it is, and I'm just confused," Harry said this in all very fast

Hermione just stared at him for a minute, and Harry was afraid she would call him a freak. But Hermione was staring at him thoughtfully, not meanly.

"Well Harry, I don't really know what to say. I would just go to the detention and see how you feel after that," Hermione said.

Harry sighed. That didn't really help.

Ron then sat down in the chair that was next to where Harry was sitting on the floor. Harry jumped and Ron laughed.

"Sorry mate," Ron grinned.

"Hermione can you please just tell him," Harry said.

Hermione then explained the situation to Ron.

"Well, just go to the bloody detention," Ron said, obviously confused about why this was a problem for Harry.

"That's what I told him!" Hermione cried.

They obviously didn't understand what Harry meant about 'feeling something' with Snape.

"No," He said. "When I say _feelings_ I mean like, you know…Like sort of _sexual_ feelings."

Harry said this very quietly, but Ron and Hermione were hanging on to every word. Their faces changed from grossed out, to confused, to sympathetic. This made Harry feel stupid.

"Oh," Ron said.

"Yeah…" Harry whispered.

"Harry it's totally ok. We totally understand. But still, go to the detention. Just tell us more afterwards, ok?" Hermione said gently.

"Yeah, ok," Harry whispered. He then stood up and made his way up the stairs into his dormitory. He could feel both Ron and Hermione's eyes following him up the stairs.

Harry lay on his bed. He knew that his friends were confused, but he did feel a little hurt by how they reacted. He knew he shouldn't, because how would he have reacted if someone told him they had _sexual_ feelings for a teacher?

While he was waiting for it to be 7 o'clock, he finished his Transfiguration, Charms, and History of Magic homework. He still had to do a star chart for Astronomy. Harry absolutely hated all the homework he got before O.W.L.s.

It was 6 o'clock in the evening, and Harry was starving. He decided to go downstairs for a quick dinner before he went to his first detention.

As soon as he stepped into the Great Hall, the whole Slytherin table burst into laughter. Nervous, and with his head down, Harry hurried to his table and sat down next to Parvati Patil.

As he started piling steak and corn onto his plate, Malfoy started to yell things to him from across the room.

"Hey scar head! Go through a bad break-up? It's ok; I heard Professor Snape is a hopeful bachelor!"

Harry's face started to burn up as the Slytherin table laughed. How did he hear about Snape?

"Just ignore him," Parvarti whispered. Harry nodded.

Harry just ate silently as Malfoy yelled things across the room.

And he continued to be silent as he left the Great Hall and headed down to the dungeon in total embarrassment.

Well, that's all for now. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So I wanted to try this new little introduction thing.**

**I don't know, tell me what you think…**

**Just bear with me, as I will be experimenting with different writing styles.**

**Well, that's enough of me.**

**On with the Snarry!**

**Chapter 3**

As Harry made his way through the damp corridors to Snape's office, he became more and more nervous at the thought of seeing him.

Would he mention the incident? Would Snape feel the same nervous jitters that Harry was getting?

Harry reached Snape's door and took a deep breath. He slowly reached up his had to knock, but before he got a chance to, the door swung open.

"Enter," Harry hood Snape's drawling voice inside his office.

Harry slowly walked in, not knowing what to expect.

Snape sat at his desk, lazily leaning against the back of the chair. He was twirling his wand with his fingers and had his obsidian eyes locked on Harry.

Harry looked around Snape's office_. Had there always been candles? Did Snape think candles were romantic? No, there have always been candles_.

"Sit," Snape demanded, gesturing to the hard stool in front of his desk.

Harry hurried to sit down.

"You do realize why you are in detention tonight?" Snape asked.

"Yes sir."

"Tell me why you are here."

"Um…Because I _might_ of accidentally wandered into the Professors corridor and bumped into you."

"No, you ran into the corridor at full speed, probably to play some ridiculous prank, and then rammed into me."

"Sorry sir."

"Yes, you better damn well be sorry. Tonight, you will be cleaning out cauldrons. No magic."

"Yes sir."

Harry then stood up, and made his way over to the potions classroom. Snape followed, right at Harry's heels.

Harry then spent the night cleaning out hundreds of dirty cauldrons. He was sure that Snape mad the potions himself, just to give Harry more to clean.

As he cleaned, Snape sat at the desk in the front of the room and watched him. Snape's eyes followed Harry's every move. Every time Harry turned to the desk, he blushed. He was sure Snape noticed.

After what seemed like forever, Harry looked up at Snape. "How long has it been?" He asked.

"About 4 hours," Snape answered with a smirk.

"Can I be done now? Please?"

Snape thought for a minute. "Well, I suppose so. But first, come here."

"Ok…"

Harry walked over to where Snape was sitting and crossed his arms; he was being obviously very annoyed.

Snape grabbed Harry's shoulders and brought Harry close to him. Harry's bright green eyes met Snape's black ones. Harry could smell Snape's breath. Harry now knew that Snape had a pumpkin pasty after supper tonight.

"Now, Harry, I want you to stay out of the Professors corridor," Snape muttered.

"Yes sir."

Snape started to lean in, but Harry broke free of his strong hands and turned away. Harry ran his fingers through his hair and turned back to Snape.

Harry could feel his face burning. "I have to go," Harry said.

Snape nodded and turned away. "See you tomorrow," he said simply.

Harry ran back to his common room. Thoughts swarmed his mind. _He knew he felt something back there. Snape had too._

Harry ran into the common room. Even though it was late, Ron and Hermione were still up, apparently waiting for him.

"Harry? How did it go?" Hermione cried.

"Yeah, what happened mate?" Ron said.

Harry didn't say a word, but just ran up to his dormitory. As he walked in, Dean's bed was empty.

"Where's Dean?" Harry asked Seamus, who was reading a Transfiguration textbook.

"I think he's sleeping somewhere else now," Seamus said. "He said something about you and Professor Snape. I don't really know. Sorry mate."

Harry nodded, but his insides were churning. _How did everyone know about Snape? _

Harry changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. He closed his curtains but couldn't seem to sleep.

A little while later, Hermione sat on the end of Harry's bed.

"Harry," she whispered. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah."

"Well…I think Dean might have been listening when we were talking about you and Snape."

"You think? Even Malfoy knows."

"I'm Sorry. I'm doing all I can."

"Mmmm."

"We'll talk in the morning."

Hermione then stood up and walked away. He could hear her whisper to Ron, and then leave the room.

Harry fell into a restless sleep with visions of Snape and giant pumpkin pasties.

The next morning, Harry woke up very late. He stretched and looked out the window. The weather was very rainy and messy, just like his emotions.

He got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. He sat down next to Ron and put eggs and hash browns on his plate.

"Hey Harry," Ron said gently.

"Hey."

"How did last night go?"

Harry sighed and looked at Ron. He opened his mouth to say something when he heard, "Yeah Potter! How did last night go with your boyfriend? Did you lose something? Do you need any chapstick?"

Ron shot Malfoy a very dirty look, but Malfoy just smirked and turned away.

"I can't believe Dean would do something like this. As mad as he was, he had no right to tell anybody anything. Just know that he doesn't deserve you." Hermione said.

Harry nodded and kept eating. Meals in the Great Hall were becoming a nightmare. The whole Sytherin table was looking at him and muttering and laughing. Harry felt humiliated.

Hermione took Harry's hand and looked at him with sympathetic eyes. Harry sighed.

"Last night I cleaned cauldrons for 4 hours. When I was done Snape called me up to his desk and grabbed my shoulders. I came really close to him and I think he tried to kiss me, but I turned around really quick so he didn't. I…just really think we have, you know…feelings…" Harry said in one breath.

"Sounds fun."

Harry turned around very quickly. There stood Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle behind him. Harry stood up.

"Oooh…" Malfoy said, smirking.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. Malfoy had been bugging him for all these years, and he had pretty much done nothing.

Harry reached out his hand and slapped Malfoy as hard as he could. It made a deafening sound, and pretty much the whole Hall got quiet.

Malfoy tried to hit him back, but Ron had also stood up, and Harry ran out of the Great Hall before Malfoy knew what happened.

As Harry ran, he felt more and more proud of himself. He smiled too himself and almost cheered, until he ran into someone and got knocked to his feet.

"Potter…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated! And at a cliffhanger…I am a disgrace.**

**I've had some school junk and what not, but I am hoping to update more often.**

**Anyway, on with the Snarry!**

**Chapter 4**

Harry gulped. He looked up to see, once again, the burning black eyes of Severus Snape.

This time Snape remained standing, yet Harry had been knocked backward and was now on his butt.

"Now Potter, this is the second time that you have ran into me in the last 24 hours. I suggest you be more careful and try to get your big head straight," Snape growled.

Harry slowly stood up and nodded. "Yes sir," he muttered.

Snape curtly nodded, and briskly walked past.

"Oh, and Potter," Snape added before disappearing into the Great Hall. "I'll see you tonight in detention." Snape winked.

_Winking? Did Snape actually just wink at me? WINK? Was he flirting? SNAPE. WINKED. AT. ME._

These were some of the thoughts swarming in Harry's mind as he stumbled up the stairs to his dormitory.

Harry sat on the end of his bed and thought.

Harry thought about how he had a lot of panic attacks recently.

He realized that he needed to accept the fact that he had feelings for Snape, but try to push them back.

This was the best solution Harry could have ever thought of. He didn't _have _to act on his feelings. Even if Snape might be having feelings as well, Harry would just ignore them, serve his detentions, and move onto bigger and better things.

Just then, the door open and in came Neville.

"Hi Harry!" He said cheerfully. "I have an owl from Dumbledore for you."

Harry tried to give a small smile and took the thick envelope from Neville's hands.

He ripped open the envelope as Neville tripped as he was leaving.

Inside was, of course, a letter from Dumbledore.

_Harry-_

_Please meet me in my office immediately._

_We need to talk._

_P.S. I really do like Cockroach Clusters._

Harry groaned. As much as he liked talking to Dumbledore, this probably meant he was in trouble for something.

He trudged unhappily to the staircase to Dumbledore's office.

"Cockroach Clusters," he muttered.

The stairs came to life and Harry climbed on, probably taking a ride to his doom.

Harry was wondering if Dumbledore found out about Snape, and if he or Snape could get arrested. Harry honestly wasn't in the mood for Azkaban, and he reckoned Snape wasn't either.

Shaking, he came to the big door to Dumbledore's office. Harry raised his hand, and knocked three times. The booming noise rang in his ears.

"Come in," Harry heard Dumbledore call.

Harry walked in and the old man gestured to a chair in front of his desk.

He nervously sat down, still shaking.

"Harry," Dumbledore said, piercing Harry with those blue eyed.

"Professor."

"Now, is there anything you would like to talk to me about?

"No sir."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes sir. There is nothing."

"Any problems with any of the professors?"

Harry stared back at Dumbledore, biting his lip. He was thinking about whether he should tell Dumbledore about Snape or not.

Suddenly, without even knowing it, Harry burst. He was almost yelling about all the things that had happened to him in the past two days.

Dumbledore just sat in his chair, nodding and saying "Mmmm" every once in a while.

When Harry was done, he sat back and couldn't believe all the things he had told Dumbledore. Harry had probably broken about 50 school rules, and he was sure he would be punished.

Harry also realized he was crying. He had really needed this 'counseling session' with Dumbledore.

"Well Harry. I would say to act on your feelings instead of restraining them. It's better to let Professor Snape know how you feel."

Dumbledore paused and Harry nodded.

"Well, it looks like it's getting late. You do not want to be late for supper."

Harry said goodbye and almost ran out of Dumbledore's office. He rushed down to the Great Hall with much more confidence than he had before.

Harry busted through the big doors only to find everything was normal; and even the Slytherin table was keeping quiet.

Harry looked up to see Dumbledore raising his glass at Harry. Harry nodded.

He sat down next to Ron and Hermione. They talked and laughed just like they used to, and didn't even mention anything about Snape or Dean.

After dinner, Harry was stuffed and sleepy, but he had to finish his star chart before class at midnight tomorrow, and he didn't want to wait, as Hermione would nag him until he did it.

"Harry, Ron, Remember to do your star charts for tomorrow." Hermione said giving them the eye.

Harry goofily smiled and bowed to Hermione. "Yes M'lady." He said.

"Hermione smiled and handed both Ron and Harry the star charts that Hermione had fetched from their bags.

For some reason, that talk with Dumbledore had lightened Harry up a lot. Getting reassurance that his feelings were ok from the person he most looked up to was amazing.

Harry was smiling constantly smiling as he sloppily filled out his star chart. In a half an hour, Harry and Ron were both done, and heading up to bed. Harry was practically skipping.

"So, how did today go with…you know…?" Ron asked from his bed.

Harry then gave a very fast rendition of what had happened today, smiling madly the whole time. When he was done speaking, Ron sort of just started, and Harry sort of just kept smiling.

"Well goodnight," Harry said.

"Goodnight…" Ron said hesitantly, a bit confused as Harry's story was crazy.

The next morning Harry had a full day of mind-rattling classes to get through.

He had to first get breakfast before going to a long hour and a half of the most boring class-History of Magic.

He quickly got dressed and headed down to the Common Room. Hermione was already sitting in a table in the corner, reading a book and scribbling down notes.

"Ron is in the Great Hall," Hermione said, as if she could read Harry's mind.

"Thanks," Harry replied.

Harry was walking through a corridor when he was suddenly grabbed and dragged into the closet.

Whoever grabbed him smelled like chemicals, a must basement, and…Pumpkin pasties?

"Professor?" Harry asked.

"Yes Potter," said Snape.

"What are you doing-?"

Harry was silenced by a kiss. A rush of warmth and sparks flew through Harry until he was shoved back into the hallway, and stood there, dazed.

He opened the closet door and all he saw was darkness. No Snape in sight. Harry literally gasped out loud.

This was even better than slapping Malfoy. And this time Harry actually did cheer.

**Well, that's all for now!**

**Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello beautiful people! **

**So, I'm going to be trying to make more thought-out chapters.**

**I try to make each of my chapters at least 1000 words, but from now on I think you will get better written, longer chapters.**

**So let's try this out!**

**On with the Snarry!**

**Chapter 5**

So, there stood Harry. He was in a dimly lit corridor, standing outside the closet in which _Snape_ had dragged him in, and _kissed_ him. And he, Harry Potter, had _cheered because a_ _professor kissed him_.

Harry could almost hear Dumbledore's voice in his head.

_Oh, what great news Harry! How wonderful! I am so proud that you have taken this to the next level! I cannot wait to see where you two take it…_

Harry shuddered at the sheer awkwardness of this thought.

Voices echoed from down the corridor, but Harry didn't seem to hear them. He was still standing in the middle of the floor, stunned and very ecstatic.

As three Hufflepuff students came around the corner, Harry realized what he must look like, standing there with ruffled hair and red lips.

He quickly leaned against the wall, like he was supposed to be there. But, he probably still looked like he did exactly what he, well, _did_.

"Yeah, I heard too! I heard it was Mcgonagall…" Harry heard the first Hufflepuff, a girl in braids, say in a hushed voice.

"Really? Mcgonagall? I don't know, but I heard it was Sprout," said the short boy with squinty eyes and a raspy voice.

"Guys, obviously it's not Mcgonagall _or_ Sprout. I got from the direct source that it was-" the third boy, who was tall and skinny, was cut off when he noticed Harry.

All three of the students' faces were blank. The girl stepped forward, giving a very forced and nervous smile. Harry just stared.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but shut it quickly, deciding better of it.

The boy with the squinty eyes muttered something and stalked off, and the tall boy followed.

"S-s-sorry, I'm really sorry," the girl said, running off after the boys.

Harry passed a bathroom and walked in, forcefully shoving oven the door. He walked up to the cracked mirror. His hair was sticking up more than usual, and his lips were cherry red; maybe he _did _need some chapstick.

Harry used his hands to flatten out his hair as much as he could, but it honestly was no use. He decided to just go to the Great Hall and just hope no one would notice.

As he entered the Great Hall, the Slytherin table was once again snickering. Harry subconsciously smoothed his hair and touched his lips.

He sat down to eat his eggs and ham, and pretended that nothing had happened.

As he was leaving the Great Hall, he bumped into the Hufflepuff girl in braids that he been 'talking' to earlier.

"Oh. Hi." She said quietly.

"Um, hi." Harry said, confused.

"Um, I'm Mina. I'm sorry about earlier, I j-just-"

"Didn't think I could hear you?"

"Yeah…"

Mina looked down and shuffled her feet. Harry instantly felt bad for her.

"I mean, it's fine. I don't really care." Harry said, trying to make her feel better.

Mina looked up. "Good. Well, I should go. Maybe we can talk sometime?"

Harry nodded and gave her a small smile. Mina waved and walked through the doors to the Great Hall. Ron and Harry made their way to History of Magic.

"Whoa mate, the girls are all over you," Ron chuckled at his own joke.

Harry looked over and gave Ron the you-know-I'm-gay-so-don't-even-start look.

Ron just laughed and Harry rolled his eyes.

"What did she do earlier?" asked Ron.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later."

"Alright."

Harry honestly didn't want to tell anyone about what had happened in the closet. He didn't even want to think about Snape or Mina or anyone.

Harry sat down next to Ron, and as Ron was about to ask Harry about something, Professor Binns flew through the chalkboard and class was started.

After class, Ron, Harry, and Hermione had a free period, so they went and sat down under the big tree by the lake.

Harry explained to Ron and Hermione what had happened with Snape and Mina. Ron found the whole thing hilarious, but Hermione was actually quite serious.

"Shut up Ron," Hermione said as Ron was sniggering.

"Come on! He snogged Snape! _Snape_!" Ron said, close to bursting.

Harry turned very red and Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

Suddenly a shadow casted over where they were sitting, and the trio looked up.

There stood Mina, a wide smile on her face.

"Hi Harry!"

"Hey Mina. Um, this is Ron," Harry gestured to Ron. "And Hermione."

Mina waved. "Hey Harry, do you want to walk with me?"

"Uh, sure."

Hermione nudged Harry and Harry stood up, even though he was reluctant to go on a walk with someone who Harry didn't particularly like.

Harry thought it was awkward to be around Mina, but Mina acted as though they had been friends since they were kids.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but, is it actually true what people are saying about you and a professor being…together?" Mina asked, fiddling with her hands.

"Well, uh…Kind of-"

Harry was cut off by a gasp from Mina. Harry looked over, and her pale blue eyes were wide, and her hand was covering her mouth.

Harry just shrugged and kept walking. Mina ran to catch up, and Harry just tried to walk faster. He honestly just didn't like Mina. Something about her he just didn't like. Maybe it was just how nosy she was.

But Harry didn't want to seem mean, so he just decided to deal with her.

"Wow! I didn't think it was true! Who is it? Wait…Never mind. You don't have to tell me. Unless you want to. Do you want to? It would be awesome if you wanted to. I won't tell." Mina said this all very quickly.

"I have to get back to class now," Harry mumbled, quickly walking off.

"Wait!" He heard Mina yell after him, but Harry just walked faster. He didn't want Mina to know anything, he barely knew her.

Harry just decided he would go to potions early and Ron and Hermione would meet him there.

_Potions_.

Harry was the first student in the potions room. Snape was sitting at his desk grading papers.

"Potter." Snape said simply, not looking up.

Harry just mumbled something inaudible and sat down at his desk.

"How was your morning Potter?" Snape asked, looking up at Harry.

"Strange."

"Yes, I agree."

Snape looked as though he was going to say something else, but Ron and Hermione walked in and sad down next to Harry.

Harry looked at Ron, and Ron gave a hearty wink and then chuckled.

Once again, Harry just rolled her eyes.

Today in potions they were making the Draught of Peace. As usual, Snape just wrote the directions on the board and kept grading papers.

Ron, Harry and Hermione chatted s they made their potions. Hermione was much far ahead, and it looked like her potion was looking the nice shade of silver that it was supposed to, and Harry's was a deep shade of green.

As Harry added powdered moonstone, he must have added top much, as the potion exploded all over him, soaking his hair and his robes.

Snape immediately stood up and stiffly walked towards Harry.

"Potter," Snape said, giving Harry a look.

Harry looked up at Snape, His green eyes meeting Snape's black ones.

"Potter, please come to the back with me. We need to clean you up."

Harry slowly stood up and walked into the back room with Snape. The 'back room' just turned out to be a small, dark and musty closet that Harry hadn't noticed before.

Harry couldn't see, and he was just standing there. He felt Snape take his hand and begin to lick the spilled potion off of Harry. Snape's rough tongue trailed across Harry arm.

Harry gave a small moan that echoed off of the walls of the small room. Harry bent down and met Snape's lips. Harry felt Snape's tongue dance around the inside of his mouth and Harry returned.

Snape tore off Harry's robes and unbuttoned his shirt. Snape's tongue trailed across Harry's chest and Harry moaned louder. Harry then helped Snape removed his shirt, and Harry's hands were exploring around Snape's chest.

Pretty soon, Harry was on top of Snape, and they were locked in a passionate kiss. As they came up for breath, Snape muttered, "I love you Harry."

Harry didn't know what to say. He stayed silent and just continued to kiss with Snape.

Images flashed through his mind of him living his life with Snape. Them sitting at a dining table sharing a bedroom, and getting ready in the same bathroom.

Harry didn't really like these images. He didn't really want to think of living his life with someone who was 20 years older than him. Harry suddenly though that this was so dirty…so _wrong_.

He grabbed his shirt and buttoned it up as quickly as he could. He pulled his robes back on and tried to explain how he felt to Snape.

Snape grumbled and also pulled his clothes back on.

They were both half naked when the door opened and light poured into the tiny room.

**CLIFF HANGER! **

**Heheh…I feel so evil.**

**What do you feel about Mina? I'm not sure if I should keep her or get rid of her.**

**Make sure to review! **


End file.
